prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Princesses/@comment-38137058-20190722085032/@comment-28634502-20190722173906
This is my explanation. All of the answers are in the ending credits. After revealed the voice actresses of the first 4 Star Princesses for sure, Toei is trying to hide the other voice actresses by an unknown reason. One of the most common reasons to hide a cast is the voice actor / actress also voices another characters, and they only write the name one time. Just like Sorami Ryoutarou and Yeti's case. We only can explore that they are voiced by the same voice actor in an episode that counts only Yeti speak. Return to the voice actresses of the Star Princesses. In Scorpio and Sagittarius's case, it just like the reason I said. But from Virgo, they tried to hide them. So far, in the episodes, the Nottoreis are voiced by Shimoyama Yoshimitsu, Echigoya Kousuke, Tanaka Kenta and Miyazaki Yuu, all of them are male. But in episode 17, 21 and 24. There are some additions with Kondou Yui (episode 17), Kojima Sachiko (episode 21) and Kim Hyang Ri (episode 24) in Nottoreis' cast for only one episode (only that episodes), which were also the episodes that the Virgo, Aries and Aquarius Star Princesses were revived. And they are also the female voices, and the Nottoreis can't count female voices, as their four voice actors are too enough to voice them. Other sources like Wikipedia, Anime News Network, Facebook's Fanpages used this article's information with 100% trusted. I did an experiment with Gemini's voice. Result is they can't update before this article was updated by me. And I can't find any earlier sources than this wiki before explored it myself. The source that we can believe in 100% is Japanese Wikipedia, which is the one which wrote them as Unknown. I wasn't surprised when people trust this wiki. However, it's tired to see that people are trusting the false informations. I remember how everyone interested the fact that Virgo's voice is Cosmo's voice. But it was false according to what happening. The fact that main casts NEVER voice the supporting characters in the same season except it's the dark version of them or something like that. And how Aries's voice was false? It was supposed to be Endou Aya for the first time when no one knew it. All things we have was only a comment by Fairyballetprinc. And people started to trust it like it was really real. I annoyed myself because I wasn't correct it earlier. Taneda Risa's name even not be wrote anywhere in the ending credits, she is also never voices any cast in this Pretty Cure franchise before. So it definitely false! All of this is just because Fairyballetprinc wanted that it was Risa's voice. This is the summary: *Scorpio and Sagittarius: Still in doubt. I can't use the exception method for 100% sure. So I kept it in the article until we have any real confirmation from a trusted source. Scorpio's voice can be Endou Aya but I doubt Sagittarius. While Murakawa Rie can do multiple tones, her voice can't be low and old like that. I prefer Saitou Kimiko, who voiced Shitako Ether more than Murakawa Rie. *Virgo: Kondou Yui is the real voice of Virgo. At least it is more trusted than Uesaka Sumire because she voiced one of the main casts, and Virgo Princess wasn't one of Cosmo's personas for sure. I see how many people were interested in this false information. *Gemini: We can use exception methods to explore that Yorita Natsu is the real voice of Gemini in this episode. There were no Nottorei in this episode. Toei hide the voice actress in a Rainbow Planet's guardian. Because all the others cast is the main casts, only Yorita Natsu left. In other fact to prove, she also voices another twins, Takuto and Ikuto. *Aries: Taneda Risa isn't the voice of Aries for sure according to what I said (Taneda Risa's name even not be wrote anywhere in the ending credits, she is also never voices any cast in this Pretty Cure franchise before). Kojima Sachiko is the real voice of Aries because there was not have any cast for Terumi but Kojima Sachiko was credited as one of the Nottorei casts, this case actually the same with episodes 17 and 24. *Aquarius: Use the same method as episodes 17 and 21. I guess Cancer and Pisces are going to be the same. I shared how to find out the voice actresses of the Star Princess. To the user who added Scorpio, Sagittarius, Virgo, and the group of users who added Aries. If you read to this words, you guys knew the method to find out the voice actress replace for adding no source informations like that. Everyone trusted, and more sources like Wikipedia, Anime News Network, Facebook's Fanpages. etc still holding the false or unconfirmed informations.